


Reddie prompts

by Gazebosbullshit



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AM - Freeform, Fun, Government, I, M/M, Richie Is A Little Shit, Richie loves Eddie, Smut, i love it, i love tags, my gay heart, prompts, the, this is fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazebosbullshit/pseuds/Gazebosbullshit
Summary: Bunch of promptsSome angst,Some fluff,Some smutDLDR!Also comment suggestions for what you want to see.





	Reddie prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I’m on coffee number 4 today and thought I’d give writing a shot ;)
> 
> Sorry nobody wanted this friends to lovers truth or dare au
> 
> Also no Pennywise in this.  
Fuck that cockblocking clown.
> 
> Bruh I’m tired. Also my English is shit so soz in advance.

“I knew it!” Richie grinned.   
“Shut up dickwad.” Eddie pouted.   
“You loveeeee it when I call you Eds.” Richie teased.  
“I’d love it even more if you shut your mouth.”

Richie and Eddie were bored as hell. It started getting colder, as it was closer to August, and the weather wasn’t warm enough for them to swim in the quarry. The other losers were busy and Eddie needed to get away from his overbearing mother. He snuck into Richie’s bedroom and they started playing truth or dare.

“Fine Eds, your turn.”  
“Okay...” Eddie sighed and took a breath. “Have you ever kissed anyone?”   
“No.” Richie said. “Have you?” He asked.   
“No I don’t think I would be good at it.” Eddie responded sheepishly. “And think of the germs..”   
Richie cut him off. “Wanna practice?” He already knew Eddie would be too chicken to respond. “Sure.” Eddie responded, confidently.  
“Eds we don’t have to-“   
“Don’t call me that.”

Eddie groaned as he moved closer into Richie. He kissed him, with a bit of anxiety, scared that Richie would reject him. Their lips barely grazed until Richie presses closer. Richie kisses desperately. Finally. Richie thought about how cute Eddie was, his breath smelling like peppermint and sugar. Eddie moaned and kissed him harder, listening to richie laugh.

“What’s so funny dipshit?” Eddie asked.

“Your mom made the same noises when I fucked her last night.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Shut up trashmouth.” 

“You Love me. Admit it.”

Eddie sighed and confessed. “Fine I love you.” 

Richie looked quite pleased as he kissed him again.


End file.
